


On the Mat

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, age gap, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Olivia decides she needs to retrain Bastien after Anton's attacks and things get sweaty in more way than one.





	On the Mat

She had him pinned, her lithe frame stronger than he thought—keeping him pinned against the mat. Her signature tight red dress and black heels traded in for black leggings, a pair of bright red sneakers and a skin tight low cut red tank, showing off her creamy breasts. Her red hair pulled back in a messy bun instead of the usual tight bun. He had thought she was joking when she told him he needed to train with her, thought there was nothing she could teach him—he had been wrong. She was stronger than she looked, flipping him to the mat easily, pinning him quickly, her thighs resting on either side of his own. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling turned on, a woman who could hold her own, as beautiful as she was, hard to not feel something with her straddling him. He tried to banish the thoughts, he knew her when she was a child, this was wrong, but it was too late, she felt it, his cock hardening, starting to strain against the confines of his boxer briefs and gym shorts.  
She quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she felt his growing bulge press into her, she ground her core into his length, making him gasp in surprise. Olivia leaned forward, he thought she was going to kiss him, his breath catching in his throat, waiting for her lips to connect with his. Her full red lips grazed the shell of his ear as she spoke, “why Bastien, do you like when a woman can take charge?” She asked, her voice surprisingly husky with desire.  
His mind went blank, he wasn’t sure how to answer, he’d watched her grow up, he shouldn’t want her, want this. She leaned back, a smirk on her luscious red lips. He knew he should fight it, tell her it was wrong, he was too old for her, but he was lost in lust, desire for her. Instead he took advantage of her momentary distracted state, he quickly gripped her arms as he rolled flipping them so he now had her pinned.  
“If you wanted control all you had to do was ask.” Olivia stated before leaning up, pressing her red lips to his.  
Their mouths melded together, her tongue peeking out and swiping the crease of his lips, he moaned, his mouth opening allowing her tongue to slip in. Her tongue languidly caressed his, tasting his mouth. His head was spinning as their tongues tangled together, it was so wrong, but felt so right.  
Olivia bucked her hips up against his, grinding her core into his hardened length. He moaned, their kiss swallowing the sound. He ground his hips back into hers, giving in to the the feeling of her lips against his. He became lost in her touch, her taste, the feel of her body pressed against his. He allowed his hands to roam her body, slipping under her top, his fingers gliding up over the smooth skin of her stomach. He cupped her breasts gently kneading them. Olivia’s hands came to rest on his chest, she pushed him backwards, rolling them so she was on top once more. She broke the kiss, sitting up, his hands falling from her breasts. Her hands gripped the hem of her tank pulling it up and over her head in a fluid motion. Her sports bra quickly joined her top on the floor. Bastien looked up at her with glazed hooded eyes, watching as she cupped her supple breasts, her fingers tweaking her nipples.  
Olivia looked down at him with a smirk on her kiss swollen red lips, “we’re a little uneven here.” She said grinding her core into his length.  
She had him at a disadvantage, she had him powerless, the first time he’d ever felt like he truly lacked control with a woman. He sat up removing his t-shirt, tossing to the side. Her lust blown green eyes raked over his bare chest, taking in his muscular chest and toned stomach. Her hands slid down her sides, fingers gliding along her pale skin, she hooked her fingers into her waistband of her leggings raising up to stand, she pulled them and her thong off, kicking them to the side.  
She stood before him completely bare, his grey eyes raked over every voluptuous curve of her body. She quirked her eyebrow as if to say ‘your turn’. His grey eyes locked onto her green ones as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his gym shorts and boxer briefs, lifting his hips he pulled them down, his hard cock springing from its confines. He kicked his shorts off, laying on the mat bare before Olivia.  
Olivia bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned his naked form, new heat pooling in her core at the sight of him laying naked before her. She straddled his thighs, her hand wrapping around his thick length, she slowly stroked him eliciting a moan deep from his throat. She ran her thumb in circles over the head of his cock, smearing the bead of precum leaking from the tip. She raised her hips up, lining him up with her dripping heat, she slowly sank down onto his hard cock. They both moaned at the feeling of him filling her up, her walls stretching around his length. With her hands resting on his chest, she slowly raised her hips, slamming them back down. His hands grasped her breasts kneading them as she continued riding him at a slow, but steady pace. She swirled her hips as she went, changing up the feel making him moan out.  
Bastien slid his one hand down caressing the smooth line of her curves, he slipped it between them, slipping his finger between her warm wet folds, rubbing her clit in circles. Olivia threw her head back as she moaned, feeling the coil growing tighter. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she bounced up and down on his thick length, taking pleasure in the feeling of his hands on her body. He thrust his hips up into her, keeping pace with her, watching her face, taking in every subtle expression of pleasure.  
Their moans echoed across the expansive training room, drowning out any other sound. Olivia raked her nails against his chest, her body thrumming with pleasure. Sweat glistened on her creamy skin, her breath coming out in pants, as she grew closer to the edge, the coil tightening. Her walls started to flutter around his thick cock. His hand slipped down from her breast, gripping her hip, he helped guide her as she rode his cock, his hips meeting her every thrust.  
Olivia’s orgasm came fast and hard, her walls clenching around his hard length, pleasure coursing through her. Her nails dug into his chest as she came, her head flung back, screaming his name. Bastien’s upward thrusts faltered, his cock twitching as he came spilling his hot seed deep within her, her name rolling off his lips like a prayer.  
Olivia rolled off of him, laying next to him on the cushioned floor, their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath. Neither had expected their training sessions to end with them naked on the mats. One thing was clear, expected or not, they were falling, the only question was where would they land? 


End file.
